El camino verdadero
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Izumi tendrá que escoger entre dos caminos, Takuya o Koji, al mismo tiempo que el Caos ha vuelto a invadir el digimundo y los cuatro guerreros que permanecen allí tendrán que defenderlo y conservar la Esperanza.
1. Capìtulo 1

**El verdadero camino.**

**Capítulo 1.**

©Akiyoshi Hongo/ Toei Animation

››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹

—Quiero encontrar el camino verdadero —murmuró una chica rubia tumbada sobre la cama con el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara.

Con los ojos perdidos y la mente hundida en los recuerdos ella respiraba lentamente.

—Quiero saber… qué camino escoger.

Así, dentro de sus pensamientos lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos una vez que el sueño la venció.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Mamá, ya me voy! —dijo un chico de cabello castaño muy bien peinado.

Una mujer se acercó rápidamente hacia su hijo con una cara de preocupación.

—Ay, Takuya por favor regresa temprano, me preocupo mucho por ti cuando llegas tarde.

—¡Pero mamá ya tengo dieciocho años! —él contestó.

—Sí, pero para mí vas a seguir siendo mi niñito —dijo ella y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El chico sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

—Tienes razón mamá, voy a seguir siendo tu niñito por siempre.

Los dos se separaron y él se acercó a la puerta.

—Tu hermano te alcanzará en un momento¡por favor, mucho cuidado!

—Sí mamá, regresaremos temprano, le dices que se apresure —el chico esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro— y ¡hasta mañana! —entonces Takuya salió de la casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Ah! No cabe duda, un buen baño ¡siempre es relajante! —en la tina de baño se acomodaba un chico de cabello negro, Kouichi Kimura.

Él comenzó a entonar una canción. La luz, entonces, empezó a parpadear y de repente el cuarto quedó inundado por la oscuridad y el silencio.

La luz plateada de la luna se colaba por la ventana y el chico se quedó quieto en la oscuridad.

—Un fusible se fundió Kouichi, en un momento lo cambio —gritó una mujer por el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, mamá ¡ten cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar!

El chico se levantó de la tina, mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo.

—Creo que es suficiente por esta noche.

Pasó una toalla por su cabeza hasta secarla y se detuvo frente al espejo.

Dos luces rojas como ojos aparecieron como una imagen en aquel espejo.

Una misteriosa voz llenó la habitación inesperadamente.

—Escoge uno de los dos caminos.

Aquellos ojos quedaron envueltos por una espesa neblina negra, desaparecieron y luego una nueva imagen apareció en aquel espejo. Un humano cubierto en una armadura negra de mirada tenebrosa.

El chico sorprendido lanzó un gemido al reconocer a aquel ser, al reconocer a Duskmon.

—¡No, Duskmon! —gritó Kouichi retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared.

—¡Escoge! —volvió a decir aquella voz.

La imagen de Duskmon desapareció al ser cubierto por la neblina, el espejo mostró después otra imagen, la imagen de Lowemon.

Kouichi entonces, se tranquilizó.

—¡Qué está pasando aquí¿¡Quién eres tú?

La misteriosa voz se oyó de nuevo.

—Soy el Caos que yace en tu corazón y en tu mente.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Kouichi al verse cubierto por la neblina negra al mismo tiempo que una desesperación lo invadía.

De pronto, el espejo se iluminó y apareció la imagen de una chica rubia que llenó todo de luz.

La luz volvió a aquella habitación y el espejo volvió a mostrar los reflejos como normalmente.

—¿Izumi? —murmuró Kouichi.

—¡Kouichi¿¡Estás bien? —dijo una mujer asustada detrás de la puerta.

—Sí mamá ¡ah! Lo que pasa es que caminé en la oscuridad y me pegué en los dedos del pie —gimió el chico de cabello negro fingiendo la situación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica rubia, Izumi, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Mientras que, en sus sueños, ella visualizaba a un grupo de seis niños que jugaban con unos pequeños monstruos.

Izumi apareció frente a ellos, los niños seguían jugando sin verla, mientras ella sonreía.

De repente aquella imagen en su mente se desvaneció y aparecieron dos hombres delante de ella ella, uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabello negro.

—Takuya… Kouji —dijo ella— Debo escoger uno de los dos caminos— la chica los miró a los dos por un momento— ¿Cuál camino deberé seguir?

Aquellas dos imágenes se desvanecieron lentamente y alguien más apareció frente ella.

—¿Kouichi?

Izumi se sorprendió. Detrás de Koichi apareció el caballero de las sombras… Duskmon.

—Kouichi… ¡no!

Kouichi y Duskmon la miraron fijamente y se unieron.

El guerrero de la oscuridad corrupta se acercaba lentamente a Izumi, mientras ella gritaba.

La chica despertó de sus sueños sudando y respirando muy agitadamente.

—Kouichi —murmuró ella ya más calmada.

Mientras, envuelta por la luz de la luna se volvió a recostar en su cama aun tratando de razonar aquel extraño sueño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar en donde las luces y los sonidos cambiaban constantemente de lugar e intensidad, se encontraba un grupo de chicos que charlaban con dificultad debido al ruido.

Entre ellos, Takuya Kanbara, su hermano Shinya, otras tres chicas y un hombre más.

—Ven ¡vamos a bailar! —le dijo el antiguo guerrero del fuego a una de las chicas, dejándose llevar por las canciones tan movidas.

Ella aceptó y las otras dos parejas los siguieron.

Los seis se fueron a la pista y empezaron a mover el cuerpo según el ritmo de la música, de una melodía a otra.

Luego de unos quince minutos de estar bailando, Takuya comenzó a marearse y a sudar más de la cuenta.

—Regreso en un momento, voy al baño —le dijo a su acompañante, ella le dirigió una sonrisa y él se esforzaba por corresponderla.

Él llegó a duras penas al baño, allí se detuvo frente al espejo y se sostuvo de la pared.

—Me siento un poco mareado y no precisamente por las bebidas —dijo en aquel lugar en donde no habían nadie más y la música se escuchaba un poco más silenciosa que afuera.

Takuya se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha sintiendo muchas náuseas.

—Siento que la temperatura de mi cuerpo está muy elevada.

Una mezcla de agua, comida y jugos gástricos salieron de la boca de Takuya y disparados se impactaron contra el espejo y otra parte contra el lavabo. Él gimiendo y tratando de incorporarse abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a lavar los vómitos que había regado y se refrescó la cara con unas gotas de agua luego de haber terminado.

Miró en el espejo que su piel está más roja que antes.

De repente la imagen de un pequeño león humano apareció en su mente.

El monstruo le habló pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Luego, desapareció envuelto por la oscuridad.

—¡Flamon! —gritó. En eso entraron más chicos que se le quedaron viendo al oírlo gritar.

Takuya trató de disimular la situación y salió del baño sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Él todavía muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido anteriormente regresó a la pista de baile con sus amigos, para seguir bailando durante toda la noche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodeado por la oscuridad, se encontraba Kouji Minamoto dormido, cubierto por suaves sábanas blancas.

En eso, él despertó y moviéndose, miró a la chica desnuda de la cual estaba abrazado.

Recordando todo lo que habían hecho juntos, algunas horas atrás.

Ella se movió un poco, y se volvió a quedar dormida.

Él la besó en los labios y silenciosamente dijo:

—Después de esta noche no nos volveremos a ver… —Kouji empezó a acariciarla— porque solo es eso, una aventura, solo nos dejamos llevar por la pasión.

El chico de cabello negro se vistió y salió a la terraza de aquel cuarto de hotel, admirando la luna.

—¡Qué bella eres! —murmuró— tan bella como esa persona.

Es cuando, la hermosa rubia llamada Izumi apareció en sus pensamientos.

Pronto, sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por el resplandor de aquel astro plateado. Como si se tratara de un insecto atraído por la luz.

Por su mente pasaron recuerdos en donde se encontraban sus amigos y él, en el digimundo.

Su corazón fue invadido por muchas emociones: melancolía, tristeza, enojo, rabia.

Esos últimos sentimientos lo obligaron a liberar desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas un grito desesperado, un grito hacia la luna, tal cual un aullido de lobo.

Kouji pronto se sintió asombrado por aquella reacción.

En la luna vio de pronto el rostro de Lobomon, el cual no fue más que un intento por liberar a aquella bestia que llevaba encerrada por muchos años.

—Pero… ¿por qué hasta ahora?… Lobomon —dijo— tú te encuentras en mi interior, tú y yo somos uno solo, o al menos lo fuimos en aquel tiempo.

La melancolía lo invadió de nuevo, se tocó el pecho, y se lamentó por ello.

Los días que pasó en el digimundo junto a sus amigos fueron los mejores de toda su vida.

Ahora los extrañaba, pero sobre todo a aquella chica rubia que tanto lo cambió.

—Lobomon, yo te extraño mucho, eres lo único que me queda de mi niñez —algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas— tiempo después de que regresamos del digimundo los chicos y yo tomamos caminos distintos. Solo me quedan Kouichi y ahora tú, tú has revivido todos aquellos momentos felices que tuve en mi niñez.

Cientos de aullidos contestaron en la lejanía, tal parecía que los lobos recibieron el mensaje de Kouji, cualquiera que él haya dado.

Kouji entró de nuevo al cuarto.

Escribió un mensaje en una hoja de papel "Hasta nunca y gracias".

Lo puso en un buró que se encontraba próximo a la cama y salió de la habitación.

—Lobomon, me diste una nueva razón para buscar a mis amigos —dijo con una sonrisa— nosotros intercambiamos números de celular, pero, ahora hemos cambiado de teléfono, no importa lo que me cueste, yo los encontraré.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una nueva mañana ha llegado.

Los delicados rayos del sol despiertan a Izumi Orimoto, al mismo tiempo en que el despertador comienza a sonar.

La chica adormilada lentamente se para de la cama y se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara.

Ella entona una hermosa canción, la misma que había escuchado la noche anterior.

Su pequeño celular color celeste metálico avisa que ha recibido un mensaje nuevo.

Izumi sin escuchar el sonido del aparato comienza a peinarse.

Después vestirse con una pequeña blusa violeta y unos jeans azules, baja a desayunar unos deliciosos hot cakes, y finalmente se prepara para ir a la universidad.

Llega a su destino.

—Oh, he recibido un mensaje —dice algo sorprendida.

Después lee el mensaje con atención.

"El Caos ha invadido de nuevo a este mundo".

—¿Será posible que provenga de…? —ella se queda pensando en eso— No, debe ser una tontería. Debe ser algún bromista.

Al verificar el número del cual provino el mensaje se da cuenta de que no podría ser de ninguna parte, o al menos no, de Japón.

—¡Qué extraño!

La chica se queda pensativa tratando de entender la situación, en eso una amiga le habla muy animada.

—¡Buenos días Izumi-chan¿Cómo amaneciste?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de renacer, resguardamos a este mundo.

Patamon, Lopmon y Salamon digievolucionaron en MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y Antilamon adquiriendo la madurez necesaria para convertirse de nuevo en nuestros gobernantes.

Pero ahora, el Caos ha invadido de nuevo a este mundo. Por eso es que los cuatro guerreros que quedamos en este mundo tenemos que seguir luchando.

Luego de que los otros seis se fueron a su dimensión hubo una era de tranquilidad.

El digimundo se estaba recuperando de la batalla con Lucemon y todos querían restaurar este mundo, volverlo a transformar en el lugar que era antes.

Bokomon y Neemon, los guías de los guerreros del otro mundo se encargaron esta vez de guiarnos a nosotros y así poder volver a hacer que nuestro digimundo floreciera de nuevo.

Mi deber, como guerrera del agua, fue resguardar la zona de los océanos, mares y ríos.

Todo en este mundo marchaba como era planeado, todo se movía con orden, hasta hace poco…

FLASHBACK

Nos encontrábamos en la playa un grupo de Sirenmon y yo, cantando (algunos digimon peces danzaban en el mar al escuchar nuestras bellas voces) y confeccionando algunos collares de conchas para los Dolphinmon.

—¡Creo que este ya quedó! —me dijo una de ellas sosteniendo un collar de brillantes perlas y conchas.

—Sí ¡está hermoso! —le dije admirándolo.

—Ranamon… ¿qué podrá ser aquello que se acerca? —habló la Sirenmon al voltear a la playa, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a una nube blanca que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Aquella nube se detuvo unos tres metros alejada de nosotras, en el mar. Dicha nube comenzó a dispersarse, cubriendo de neblina el lugar.

—¡Pronto¡Sumérjanse! —les dije al sentir una gran energía salir de allí.

Las Sirenmon hicieron caso, al igual que los otros digimon. De la neblina salió una figura que se acercaba a mí lentamente.

—No hay por qué alarmarse… Ranamon —me dijo un digimon cubierto con relucientes ropas blancas y sujetando un báculo de madera.

—¡Hola Sorcerymon! —le di la bienvenida al mensajero de los Ángeles Sagrados con una reverencia al reconocerlo.

Pronto, las Sirenmon salieron a la superficie, al sentir que ya no había peligro y también reverenciaron a Sorcerymon.

El hechicero blanco se acercaba a mí caminando sobre el mar.

—¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Unas muy malas noticias —me dijo con cara de pesar.

—¿Malas noticias¿Pero cómo?

—La paz del digimundo ha sido de nuevo interrumpida —sus ojos mostraban seriedad—. Se requiere de tu presencia en el palacio de los tres Ángeles.

La neblina se juntó de nuevo formando una nube y Sorcerymon fue cubierto por esta.

—¡Espera¡Explícame la situación!

—Ellos te dirán todo con detalle, así que dirígete a ese lugar cuanto antes —de la nube salió una columna blanca que fue disparada de regreso como un cañón.

Las Sirenmon con una cara de no saber qué estaba pasando se miraban las unas alas otras, mientras yo miraba a la columna volando por el cielo y pensaba en las palabras del mensajero.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que irme —las Sirenmon pusieron una cara triste cuando pronuncié esas palabras.

Enseguida busqué alguna otra frase para mejorar su ánimo.

—¡Terminen esos collares! —ellas voltearon a verme— Regresaré a tiempo para entregárselas a los Dolphinmon.

Las caras de las Sirenmon mostraron de inmediato unas sonrisas, yo también sonreí.

Di un gran salto y grité:

—¡Ranamon digievolves aaaaaaaa! —me vi cubierta por halos de luz azul y luego mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar— ¡Calmaramon!

Las Sirenmon se sorprendieron al ver mi transformación y comenzaron a aplaudir.

—¡Nos veremos pronto! —les dije con otra sonrisa— ¡Carga Titánica!

Enseguida mi cuerpo comenzó a girar y se movía a grandes velocidades sobre la superficie del mar.

Hice un recorrido de casi media hora al rodear el mar y después llegué al recién construido Palacio de los Tres Ángeles.

Volví a la forma de Ranamon.

En el Vestíbulo me recibieron los otros tres Guerreros Sagrados.

—Hola milady, veo que has crecido un poco más que la vez anterior— me dijo Mercuremon.

Le dirigí una bella sonrisa y enseguida nos saludamos.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! —me dijo el cyborg de madera, Arbormon, y también estrechamos nuestras manos.

De entre los dos paso un digimon pequeño.

—Tan tierno como antes —le dije a Grumblemon.

—No vuelvas a decir eso solo porque soy pequeño —dijo él algo molesto, pero correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

La verdad, cuando nuestros espíritus eran corruptos me daba lo mismo verlos, apenas y los conocía, pero ahora al saber que compartimos una misión y que somos amigos, o más bien, hermanos, estoy muy contenta de verlos.

En eso, Sorcerymon apareció de la nada y nos diijo que los tres Ángeles nos esperaban en el cuarto del trono.

Él nos guió hasta allá, en donde vimos a Angewomon, Antylamon y Magnaangemon. Los tres con sus ropas y sus alas tan resplandecientes. Ellos nos irradiaban un sentimiento de esperanza y alegría.

—¡Bienvenidos sean Guerreros! —con una voz que inmediatamente llamó nuestra atención nos dijo Magnaangemon que estaba sentado en su trono.

Enseguida dos voces se oyeron detrás de la puerta gigante por la que entramos. Esta se abrió…

—Bokomon ¡tengo mucha hambre! —decía un pequeño digimon amarillo.

—Solo aguanta un poco Neemon, esto es importante —dijo el otro digmon el cual cargaba un libro verde en sus manos.

Ellos dos se acercaron corriendo a nosotros al vernos. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo llenos de gusto.

—¡Ranamon, Arbormon Grumblemon y Mercuremon¿¡Cómo están? —dijo Bokomon.

—Sí ¿cómo están? —lo imitó Neemon.

Dándonos tiernos abrazos y sonriendo los recibimos.

—Sorcerymon, trae algunos bocadillos para los invitados, por favor —dijo Angewomon con una voz tranquilizadora.

—Sí, su Majestad —en ese instante Sorcerymon desapareció y reapareció con un enorme plato de galletas.

Grumblemon, Neemon y Bokomon pronto se lanzaron sobre las galletas y se atragantaron de estas.

—La situación es la siguiente —comenzó a explicar Antylamon—… Hace una semana, para ser exactos, recibimos informes de que una aldea había sido atacada. Pero extrañamente nadie vio nada, los sobrevivientes explican que todo de pronto sus casas comenzaron a explotar.

—¿Los sobrevivientes? Eso quiere decir que hubo bajas —interrumpió Mercuremon analizando la situación.

—Así es, de hecho la mayoría de la población murió en ese atentado —volvió a decir Antilamon.

—Después de eso, dos aldeas más fueron destruidas —prosiguió Mgnaangemon con majestuosidad.

—Se teme por la seguridad de la población alrededor del planeta —habló Angewomon.

—Es por eso que queremos enviarlos a algunas de ellas, para que ustedes ayuden a que otra tragedia de estas no se repita —dijo Magnaangemon.

—¿Pero cómo sabremos cuál será la siguiente aldea en ser atacada? —preguntó Grumblemon hablando con la boca llena y separándose del plato.

—Ya tenemos cinco que podrían ser las siguientes —explicó Antylamon— las montañas de los KaratzukiNumemon, la isla de la luna, la terminal de los bosques, la aldea Villa Hamburguesa y… la aldea del Fuego.

Al oír eso, Neemon y Bokomon se sobresaltaron.

—¿La aldea del fuego¡Eso no puede ser! —gritó Bokomon.

—¡Nuestro hogar, eso no puede ser posible! —también gritó Neemon.

—¡Cálmense muchachos, nosotros no permitiremos que su hogar sea destruido! —les digo para tranquilizarlos— Nosotros, los cuatro guerreros que permanecemos en este mundo protegeremos cada una de las regiones.

En eso los otros tres Guerreros se pusieron de pie y afirmaron como yo que juntos resguardaríamos aquellas zonas.

Bokomon se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Pero¿qué tienen en común esas zonas¿Por qué esas serán atacadas y no otras? —preguntó Arbormon.

—Descubrimos que esas regiones tienen algo en común —comenzó a explicar Angewomon—. En esos lugares reside la esperanza que todos los digimon guardaron en la lucha contra Lucemon.

—¿A qué se refiere con la esperanza su majestad? —le dije a Angewomon

—Así es Ranamon —me explicaba Antylamon—. Esa luz puede hacer que tu mente y tu corazón, junto con tu cuerpo sean uno solo y así obtienes un enorme poder. Eso es la luz de la esperanza.

—Creo que ahora entiendo —dijo Grumblemon.

—Guerreros —habló Magnaangemon con una potente voz— Cada uno debe ir a una de las cuatro zonas y al final todos deben reunirse en la aldea del fuego, allí es donde renecesita más protección.

Los cuatro Guerreros formamos un círculo y extendimos nuestras manos en señal de juramento.

—Gracias Guerreros —dijo Bokomon con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

—Sí, gracias —repitió Neemon al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos salían chorros de lágrimas.

—No se rindan Guerreros —nos dijo Antylamon— Protejan a este mundo.

Los cuatro afirmamos y salimos del Salón del Trono. Luego de despedirnos, cada uno tomamos nuestro camino.

Yo me dirigí a la playa a reunirme con las Sirenmon por última vez.

Juntas, les regalamos a los Dolphinmon los collares que confeccionamos y ellos se pusieron muy contentos.

FIN DEL FASHBACK

Nuestro mundo ha sido de nuevo invadido por el Caos. Ahora, todos nos encontramos en alerta.

Ahora estoy aquí cuidando la isla de la luna. Se llama así por la forma que tiene, aquí habitan digimon con forma angelical, como los Angemon, de esta parte provinieron los tres Àngeles Sagrados, gobernantes del digimundo.

Hasta ahora todo ha estado sucediendo como normalmente. La mayoría de los digimon fueron evacuados ya, solo quedaron algunos que no quisieron retirarse.

Yo estoy aquí cubierta con una manta, tratando de pasar desapercibida¡esta maldita manta que no me deja mostrar mi belleza!

Cada vez que pienso en eso recuerdo a Arbormon diciéndome —Ranamon ¡la belleza es salud! nn

Él y sus típicos consejos.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión que llamó mi atención y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

El ambiente se cubría de polvo y los monumentos de los tres Ángeles Sagrados caían hechos pedazos. La tierra se abría, mientras algunos Angemon trataban de escapar.

Traté de buscar algo, hasta que mi vista dio con un digimon de armadura azul y una capa negra, que se movía como nubes, parado encima de las construcciones.

—¡Quién eres tú? —dije al mismo tiempo en que mi manta se desprendió de mi cuerpo.

El digimon me miró fijamente (a su lado todo se hacía pedazos y caían digimon ángeles heridos).

—Guerrera del agua, Ranamon —me dijo mientras velozmente se acercaba a mí para atacarme con un puñetazo—. No interfieras si no quieres salir lastimada.

Evadiendo sus veloces puñetazos le dije.

—Te he hecho una pregunta¿quién eres? —contestando su ataque le di una potente patada al mismo tiempo que él la evadió.

—¿En realidad quieres saber quién soy? —el extraño digimon levantó un brazo y como usando telequinesis tres digimon se elevaron y explotaron, él absorbió el digicode.

—¡Còmo es posible que hagas eso¿¡¡Cómo es posible que le quites la vida a los digimon?

—Yo también te hice una pregunta —me dijo sin importarle—, realmente ¿quieres saber quién soy yo?

—Por supuesto, si no me dices ¿Cuál nombre pondré a tu tumba? —junté mis brazos y los elevé, en eso, una especie de nube púrpura envolvió al extraño—. ¡Nube Ácida!

Sin surtir efecto él corrió nuevamente hacia mí y me tiró al suelo de dos puñetazos.

—¡Mi bella Ranamon! —me dijo acercándose a mí y tratando de besarme.

—¡Aléjate! —usando mis piernas y mis brazos lo lancé unos metros más allá, pero él cayó parado.

Claro, es un enemigo formidable, no lo venceré tan fácil.

—Por supuesto que soy bella, no hace falta que me lo digas —limpié algo de la sangre de mi boca.

—Yo soy… el Caos y los miedos que hay en tu mente y alma —me dijo con una mirada siniestra.

Me levanté del suelo.

—En mi mente y en mi corazón ya no hay miedos ni caos, desde que los diez guerreros nos unimos para derrotar a los caballeros de Lucemon.

—Por supuesto que en tu corazón hay miedos —se acercó lentamente a mí—. Tienes miedo a que alguien sea más bella que tú… en especial la guerrera del viento Kazemon.

—Te equivocas… ya comprendí que la belleza está en el interior —adopté una posición de ataque.

—¿Estás segura…? —su mirada se hacía más intensa en cada segundo que pasaba.

—Ranamon ¡digievolves aaaaaaa! —mi cuerpo se vio cubierto por el digicode y aumentó de tamaño, mi cabello crecía y el color de este se intensificaba y mi piel se hizo más pálida— ¡Calmaramon!

Él se acercó a mí corriendo, pero en eso mi cuerpo comenzó a girar velozmente atacando a mi enemigo.

—¡Carga titánica!

El digimon detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano y luego de cargarme me tiró contra una pared.

Allí se acercó corriendo y me lanzó millones de veloces puñetazos que no pude detener y que se estrellaron en mi cuerpo, lastimándolo gravemente.

Velozmente le atravesé la armadura y luego el abdomen con mis largas uñas.

Al mismo tiempo, escupí un liquido espeso y negro en sus ojos "la tinta venenosa".

En eso mi digicode apareció y mis digispirits también.

Él tomó el digispirit de Calmaramon y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Yo cambié a mi forma de Ranamon, al mismo tiempo que veía como el polvo brillante de mi digispirit bestia caía al suelo.

—¿Contenta? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, y cuando eso pasó le di un rodillazo en el abdomen, él gritó y cayó al suelo.

Aproveché para darle más puñetazos, invadida por la rabia.

—¡Ja ja ja! Eres aun más ardiente enojada.

Le lancé una cachetada y se tocó su mejilla tratando de mitigar el dolor.

—Nada impedirá que destruya este mundo que ha sido corrompido y lo convierta en uno nuevo lleno de gloria, y cuando mi evolución se complete ya no existirá un solo guerrero que lo proteja.

El digimon se levantó del suelo y dijo:

—¡Y nadie podrá detenerme!

Su mirada volvió a mostrar esa crueldad.

Millones de puñetazos se estrellaban contra mis manos, pero luego, ellas fueron incapaces de detenerlos todos y mi cuerpo recibió el impacto de los golpes.

Dando una patada me lanzó algunos metros más allá.

Mi cuerpo completamente lastimado comenzaba a arderme y a dolerme.

—No puedo rendirme —murmuré—. Tengo que mantener la Esperanza.

Él se transportó velozmente hacia donde estaba yo y con una sonrisa me miró.

Con sus manos tomó mi cuello y me levantó.

Su capa negra tomó la forma de enormes picos que se introdujeron en mi cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar.

—¡Agggghhhh!

—Eso es… grita Ranamon.

Tratando de soportar el dolor de las heridas apreté sus brazos con mis manos.

En eso, cinco Angemon nos rodearon…

—Nosotros podemos ayudar, aunque no seamos guerreros legendarios —dijo uno de ellos.

—Nosotros también poseemos el valor necesario para proteger a este mundo —dijo otro.

—¡No interfieran sabandijas! —gritó el digimon de armadura azul.

—Déjalos a ellos —le dije con dificultad—. Yo soy tu oponente.

Apreté fuertemente sus brazos con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha apuntaba al cielo.

—¡Aléjense de aquí! —les grité desesperadamente.

En el cielo comenzaron a juntarse algunas nubes negras.

Los digimon entendiendo todo se alejaron volando.

—¡Vamos señorita Ranamon! No se rinda —me dijo un Angemon antes de irse.

Sonriéndole con dificultad grité:

—¡Diluvio Infernal!

Una enorme marejada salió de aquellas nubes, el digimon se sorprendió.

El agua caía al suelo y la corriente nos arrastraba con potencia.

Comenzaba a ver todo borroso, había perdido ya mucha sangre.

La última imagen que mis ojos apreciaron fue la de aquel digimon siendo arrastrado por la corriente, no había podido escapar a mi ataque.

Los picos que su capa había formado habían salido ya de mi cuerpo, por fin, derramando más sangre.

Yo flotaba sobre las aguas.

Recordaba todo aquello que había vivido hasta entonces, arrepintiéndome de mis pecados y agradeciendo por todos los amigos que tuve y todo lo bueno que viví.

Ya mucha sangre había salido de mi cuerpo, mis músculos me dolían y también las cortadas que los golpes me provocaron, mi digispirit bestia fue destruido.

Al menos había impedido que el digimon misterioso se quedara con la Esperanza, ya que esta reside en mi interior, pude quedarme con ella desde antes de la batalla.

Nuestro mundo ha sido invadido por el Caos. Pero mientras existan digimon aquí existirá la Esperanza.

››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y los hayan disfrutado mucho.

Bueno pues, siempre me pregunté por aquel lado bueno de los guerreros de Kerpymon y creo que aquí logré transmitirlo, aunque la guerrera del agua perdió mucho de su personalidad, ya saben eso de su vanidad, o ustedes ¿qué opinan¿estuvo bien así?

Sí, más adelante por supuesto que verán romance, mucho romance, solo espero que este fic no quede muy rosa, porque una vez que me emociono me emociono.

También verñan mucha acción y todo lo demás.

Cualquier duda que tengan pueden mandar un mail a o mandarme un review.

Esperen el segundo capítulo! Bye…

Joe, the time traveler.


	2. Capìtulo 2

**El camino verdadero.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**By: Joe, the time traveler.**

››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹

"Y ahora en el puesto número tres se encuentran los Eternal Knights con su vídeo 'the real way', el primer sencillo de su disco 'songs for the eternity'. Ahora ascienden al número tres¡vaya que les ha ido bien a estos chicos!".

Izumi se acomodaba frente al televisor para ver aquel vídeo, no quería perdérselo. El grupo le gustaba tanto.

La rubia comenzó a entonar la canción. En un despliegue de sonidos, ella movía sus manos y sus brazos conforme el ritmo de aquella canción.

En la pantalla se mostraba un chico de cabello negro, despeinado que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra.

"Quiero encontrar el camino verdadero"

"¿Qué camino deberé escoger?"

"El camino que me llevará a la felicidad"

"Quiero encontrar esa luz"

"La luz al final del túnel"

—¡Son fantásticos! —gritaba la bella chica.

"Vamos¡sácame de esta oscuridad!"

"Dame esa felicidad que tanto necesito"

"Para estar contigo…"

"…tengo qué encontrar ese camino"

"El camino verdadero"

—¡C'mon take me! —repitió el último verso de la canción junto con el vocalista del grupo.

Enseguida, el celular de la rubia comenzó a timbrar. Ella, estiró la mano para alcanzarlo y lo contestó.

—¿Hola? —dijo.

—¡Acabas de ver el vídeo? —se oyó una voz detrás del auricular.

—¡Sí¡¡Me encantó Yoko-chan! —le gritó Izumi a su amiga.

—Ajá¡¡sobre todo esa parte donde ellos van corriendo por el túnel oscuro! —contestó la amiga con la misma intensidad y el mismo volumen.

—¿Ya compraste el disco? —preguntó Izumi.

—No, aun no tengo el dinero necesario para comprarlo —contestó la ruidosa chica—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy en la misma situación —dijo la rubia con pesar—. Pero cuando lo tengamos tenemos qué ir juntas a comprarlo ¿ok?

Así estuvieron hablando por diez minutos más.

Izumi por fin, pudo colgar y como estaba sola en su casa corrió a la cocina a prepararse unos bocadillos.

—¡Primero, tengo qué lavarme las manos! —gritó muy animada.

Entró al baño y se enjuagó las manos, tarareando la canción de los Eternal Knights.

—¡Take me to the real way! —canto la rubia—. ¡Ay¡Me siento tan feliz!

Al salir del baño, vio que las gotas de agua comenzaron a resbalar de sus manos rápidamente y enfrente de ella se acumulaban sin caer al suelo, formando una esfera.

La chica curiosa acercó un dedo a esa esfera de agua. El líquido comenzó a tomar la forma de un rostro.

—Salva a nuestro mundo… del Caos —la esfera emitió una bella voz. A pesar de eso, Izumi salió corriendo asustada por aquel extraño suceso sin entender el mensaje.

Enseguida, se encerró en su cuarto y se arrodilló en un rincón. Repitiendo rezos en italiano.

Ella miró hacia la ventana y vio el cielo cubierto de nubes grises.

—¡Cómo¡¡Pero si hace media hora el cielo estaba completamente despejado! —gritó extrañada.

La luz del foco parpadeó de repente y luego se fue por completo.

—¡No¡Dios mío¡Ahora no! —buscó desesperadamente en sus bolsillos—. ¡Mamá¡¡No puede ser, dejé el celular en la sala!

Aquella habitación fue invadida un momento por una tenue luz. Después un estruendo azotó el cielo y espantó a Izumi.

—¡Genial¡Una tormenta eléctrica! —susurró con sarcasmo aun en el rincón.

De las nubes (ahora más oscuras), cayeron otros tres rayos y los truenos hacían retumbar las ventanas.

Enseguida, el ambiente se inundó por sonidos producidos por millones de gotas al caer.

Luego de unos segundos, el sonido se intensificó, lo cual significaba que las gotas que caían eran más grandes.

Izumi escuchó el sonido de su celular a lo lejos.

—¡Oh, ese es mi celular! —la chica temerosa no sabía si dejarlo así o salir a contestarlo—. ¡Tengo miedo!

El aparato electrónico continuaba emitiendo aquel sonido.

La chica se movía lentamente, dudando.

—Tal vez sea mi mamá.

Unos golpeteos en la ventana la distrajeron de su camino. Ella vio que las gotas comenzaban a bailar y a moverse antes de caer al suelo, en el aire.

La chica aun más asustada corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y sin importarle nada fue hasta el sillón, en donde había dejado su celular unos minutos antes, cuando estaba hablando con su amiga.

Era su madre.

—¡Hija, cálmate! Llegamos en una hora —y sin escuchar a Izumi colgó el teléfono.

La rubia había calmado ya sus nervios y más que nada estaba furiosa porque su madre no la había dejado hablar.

La lluvia se calmaba y los rayos también.

Un sentimiento de melancolía invadió a Izumi de repente.

—Siento…una especie de energía que fluye por mi cuerpo —murmuró tocándose el pecho y con los ojos cerrados tratando de interiorizarse—. Como si la energía de alguien más estuviera llegando a mí.

Ya alguna vez había tenido esa sensación, cuando había viajado al digimundo tenía la capacidad de sentir presencias y distinguir si estas eran malignas o estaban llenas de bondad.

—Siento una paz interior, me siento muy feliz —dijo tocándose el pecho—. Como si alguien estuviera aquí conmigo. Como si alguien estuviera estrechando mi mano y protegiéndome.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana.

Aun caían algunas gotas de lluvia y un fresco viento soplaba en el exterior.

—Agua y viento —visualizó en su mente a la guerrera del agua y a ella tocándose las manos juntas—. Aun hay un lazo que nos une.

Con una mirada muy pensativa dijo:

—¿Será posible que ella…? Ya no siento temor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Sí, yo también me muero por verte —decía Takuya en el teléfono—. Ok, voy a hacer todo lo posible por no comprometerme para mañana en la noche.

En eso, entró Shinya a la habitación d su hermano.

—Ok, nos vemos, bye —se despedía.

Takuya arrumbó el teléfono en la cama sin percatarse de que su hermano estaba allí.

—Oye, Karen, te trae como loco —Takuya saltó sorprendido al oír la voz de su hermano—. ¡Ojalá te hubieras visto la cara de bobo que tenías!

—Ah¡ya cállate! —dijo el chico apenado.

—Pues es cierto —lo molestó su hermano.

—No, el bobo eres tú —dijo riendo.

—No, ya hablando en serio ­—Shinya cambió su expresión—. ¿En verdad te gusta Karen?

—Pues sí, me gusta mucho —contestó el mayor.

—Chihiro me dijo que antes de conocerte, a Karen le rompieron el corazón —dijo refiriéndose a la chica con la que él salía—. Dice que tú la ayudaste a superar ese dolor y que la ve muy entusiasmada contigo.

—La verdad —comenzó a decir Takuya—, es que solo me gusta. Es decir, me gusta mucho, pero realmente no me siento enamorado.

­—Es una pena —opinó el hermano menor—. Bueno, voy a salir a jugar básquet con mis amigos¿vienes?

—Mmm —dijo el mayor pensando en la propuesta—, en un rato los alcanzo.

Takuya se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dijo su hermano con respecto a la chica, mientras se preparaba para salir a jugar con sus amigos.

—Aunque si ella ya se enamoró de mí, no quisiera lastimarla —susurró el chico de cabello castaño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji Minamoto subía lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta.

—¡Kouichi, abre, ya estoy aquí!

Kouichi se asomó por la puerta con unos delgados anteojos y unos audífonos.

Kouji entró a aquel cuarto oscuro, lo único que lo iluminaba era la luz que la pantalla de la laptop de su hermano emitía.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó el gemelo de la luz.

—No —dijo tajantemente sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla—. He buscado información en páginas, he intentado rastrear sus e-mails y he dejado mensajes en los foros.

Kouji se puso a mirar los pósters que tenía su hermano en las paredes.

—¿Así que a ti también te gustan los Eternal Knights? ­—preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

—Pues… no son mis favoritos, pero sí, me gustan —aun con la vista en la computadora contestó el gemelo de la oscuridad—. Sobre todo me gusta los que dicen en sus canciones, me gustan las letras.

—Oh, ok —dijo Kouji sin mucho qué agregar a esa plática, ya que él no sabía nada del grupo.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio. Regularmente no sucedía eso entre ellos, siempre se la pasaban charlando. Pero desde que Kouji y Kouichi se unieron para encontrar a los cuatro chicos el mayor se la pasaba la gran parte del tiempo en su computadora.

—Y… ¿Cuáles son esos mensajes que dejaste? —preguntó Kouji.

—Bueno, pues, por ejemplo, el más reciente fue: "El león oscuro en busca de los guerreros que salvaron aquel mundo".

—Suena bien…

—He recibido contestaciones como: "¡Qué diablos te pasa imbécil?" O "Aquí está tu guerrera, llámame cuando quieras" y me dejó su número telefónico. En realidad nada que valga la pena.

—Yo puse varios mensajes en algunos periódicos —dijo Kouji orgulloso.

Kouichi seguía tecleando en su computadora.

—¿Puedo usar tu cd player? —preguntó el menor de los dos gemelos.

Kouichi sólo asintió sin decir palabra.

—Creo que me voy a mi cuarto, si me necesitas¡háblame!

Kouji abrió la puerta (el cuarto entonces se iluminó con los rayos del exterior) y salió.

Kouichi entonces leyó un mensaje en el foro:

"De: Kuma, the ice angel. León negro ya encontraste a uno más, te dejo mi correo…"

Anotó rápidamente la dirección.

—Kouichi ¡la cena está servida! —oyó gritar a su madre.

—Sí, enseguida voy —contestó.

Dejando todo encendido y quitándose aquellos lentes se apresuró a bajar. Kouji ya estaba sentado allí.

—Creo que encontré a Tomoki —le dijo casi en un susurro a su hermano, aprovechando que su mamá estaba distraída.

—¡A Tomoki? —gritó sorprendido atragantándose.

—¿Necesitas algo Kouji? —le preguntó su madre volteándolo a ver.

—Gracias mamá, todo está bien --U —le contestó.

—Han estado muy callado en estos últimos días —replicó la mujer—. ¿Están enojados?

—No, claro que no —dijo Kouichi.

—¿Cómo crees? —Kouji pasó un brazo por el cuello de su hermano, aplicándole un súper abrazo ahogador (n/a: ja ja ¡qué nombre tan raro!).

—Lo que pasa es que nos han dejado mucha tarea y no hemos tenido tiempo de nada —agregó Kouichi.

—¿Ni siquiera de hablar? —preguntó la madre en tono sarcástico— ¡Qué extraño!

"Mi mamá es muy suspicaz, sabe que nos traemos algo entre manos" pensó Kouji, mientras le dirigía una sonrisita tonta nnU

—Ah, ya entiendo y por eso Kouichi se la pasa todo el día pegado a la computadora —dijo la señora Kimura—. Y tú Kouji te la pasas revisando los periódicos siempre.

—Ajá —le contestó Kouichi

—Ya veo, en esa escuela les dejan mucho trabajo.

—¡Ya terminé! —saltó Kouji de la silla tratando de desviar el tema, sabía que si seguían así su madre los descubriría. Sobre todo porque había llamado a una lista interminable de personas preguntando por muchos números.

—Cuando se decidan a hablar, allí estaré — dijo la madre cariñosamente.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo Kouichi retirándose de la mesa.

Al terminar de cenar los dos se reunieron en el cuarto del guerrero oscuro.

—¿Dices que encontraste a Tomoki?

—Sí, me dejó su correo.

—Bueno, al menos ya vamos progresando.

—Sí, ahora empiezo a sentir que todos mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano.

—Por supuesto que no hermanito nn —Kouji le dio otro de esos abrazos quita-aire.

Al mayor se le puso la cara morada, entonces Kouji lo soltó.

—Le voy a mandar un e-mail a Tomoki, con todos los detalles de cuándo debemos vernos.

La noche pasaba rápidamente, Kouji se había quedado profundamente dormido en la cama de su hermano, mientras que este, seguía tecleando en su computadora, checando en los buscadores y dejando nuevos mensajes en los foros.

A Kouchi se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos.

Escuchó una voz.

"Caos"

"Camino"

"Escoge"

Al escuchar esas voces, el antiguo guerrero de la oscuridad abrió los ojos y volteó a todas partes sin ver nada.

—Debo descansar —murmuró amodorrado—. Ya hasta escucho voces.

Dejando todo encendido, fue tambaleándose hasta su cama. Hizo a Kouji para un lado y se dejó caer allí.

A la mañana siguiente…

—Kouichi, mamá —gritó Kouji—. Ya tengo que irme a mi casa.

—Hijo¡Mucho cuidado! Salúdame a tu padre.

—Avísame si pasa algo —le dijo Kouji a su hermano en voz baja.

Kouji salió de la casa.

Cruzó una avenida.

Y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

—¡Bien¡Por fin podremos encontrarlos! —gritó.

Continuó caminando. En su mente repetía una canción de los Eternal Knights.

—Sus canciones son buenas —dijo—. Cuando escuché el cd de Kouichi me gustaron algunas.

Llegó hasta una avenida principal y allí tomó un taxi.

Después de media hora llegó a su casa y no había nadie allí. Ni su padre y ni su madre.

Entró a su cuarto y aprovechó la oscuridad que había allí para introducirse en sus pensamientos.

—¡Lobomon!

En toda aquella oscuridad de su mente se encendió una luz.

—Aquí estoy Kouji.

—Tengo qué hacerte algunas preguntas.

—Adelante…

—¿Por qué yo sí puedo verte y hablarte?

—Soy un rincón en tu mente.

—Y ¿Por qué Kouichi no puede ver a Lowemon?

—Yo me encontraba dormido —continuó—. Pero algo me hizo despertar.

—¿Y qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, de pronto comencé a sentir una inmensa energía que llegaba a mí. Una energía de orden.

—¿De orden? No entiendo…

—Sí, una energía que unía mi mente, cuerpo y alma. Una energía que ordenaba mis pensamientos y sentimientos y me llenaba de paz.

Entre aquella inmensa oscuridad solo el cuerpo de Kouji y la imagen de Lobomon resplandecían.

—Kouji ¡debemos unirnos una vez más y poder llegar a mi mundo!

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Algo grave está pasando allá…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado tres días desde que Kouji vino a quedarse y conmigo y desde que leí el mensaje de Tomoki.

Hace poco uno de mis contactos me dejó un correo, me dijo que en una pagina una chica publicaba historias semanalmente y se hacía llamar "el Hada del viento".

Ahora lo que necesito hacer es ir a un buscador.

Una vez allí escribí la frase "Hada del viento" agregando "Izumi Orimoto", y presioné "Enter".

Encontré una página allí y le di clic. La página era fondo de la página estaba repleto de rosa y morado y con algunas mariposas adornándola.

Di clic en donde decía: biografía y datos de la autora.

Tal vez estaba a algunos pasos de encontrara a Izumi.

Leí un párrafo que decía "La autora es fan de los Eternal Knights, ella dice que el mensaje que transmiten en sus canciones, más la música y los chavos son la fórmula perfecta".

—Bueno, al menos a ella también le gustan —murmuré.

Otro párrafo decía: "Para comunicarte con la autora manda un correo a…".

Anoté esa dirección y noté que en la biografía no mencionaba nada acerca del digimundo y con razón lo hacía, de por sí a los escritores se les tachaba de locos.

Enseguida se abrió una ventana en mi computadora y pude leer un mensaje que decía: "Hola león negro ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Se trataba de Tomoki.

"Ja ja Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás?" escribí.

"¡No me digas pequeño! Ya casi cumplo los diecisiete"

"Es que para mí eres un pequeño"

"Solo por un año y medio. Kouichi te he extrañado mucho, a ti y a los demás chicos"

"Yo también te he extrañado mucho"

"No debimos habernos separado cuando éramos niños".

"Cuéntame… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?"

"Mi familia y yo viajamos en cada temporada de vacaciones a Londres, allí aprendí a esquiar y a patinar sobre hielo para entender los sentimientos de Kumamon. Ahora estoy apunto de terminar la prepa"

"¡Qué bien!"

"Sí"

"Kouji y yo decidimos buscarlos, él puso anuncios en el periódico y en la radio y yo por la red, me la he pasado día y noche ¡Me duelen tanto los ojos!"

"¡Debes descansar!"

"Lo sé"

"Y ¿Cómo ha estado Kouji?"

"Pues bien, creo, solo que ahora está más lunático, nos llevamos muy bien"

"¡Me da gusto!"

"Sabes… han pasado cosas muy extrañas" le dije.

"¿Cosas extrañas?"

"Así es, pero lo explicaré todo cuando nos reunamos los seis"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encuentro durmiendo aquí, debajo de la tierra.

Desde hace tiempo dejé de sentir la energía de Ranamon, aun puedo sentir la de Mercuremon y la de Arbormon a lo lejos, pero ya no siento más la de la Guerrera del Agua, espero que nada malo le haya pasado.

Los tres Ángeles me enviaron aquí, para proteger a las montañas, para ser más preciso a la aldea de los KaratzukiNumemon.

Bajo tierra puedo sentir si alguna energía extraña viene a molestar.

Aquí, durmiendo bajo tierra…

** -----FLASHBACK----- **

Hace tiempo Angemon, Gatomon y Wendigmon se reunieron.

Ellos harían que nosotros los guerreros que aun permanecíamos en este mundo renaciéramos.

De los cuatro digihuevos escogidos nacimos Seamon, Silgomon, Satyrmon y mi forma bebé Talpidomon.

Los tres digimon que luego se convertirían en nuestros Ángeles gobernantes nos iluminaron con su poder y su gracia.

Los cuatro formábamos un círculo alrededor de ellos.

—Seamon —dijo Angemon— En tu interior yacen los espíritus de la Guerrera del Agua.

Seamon entonces cerró los ojos, se vio cubierta por una luz azul, mientras los tres Ángeles observaban desde el centro.

—¡Digispirit, digivolves aaaaaaa! —la piel de Seamon cambió a un tono verduzco, sus ojos dorados se tornaron a un color carmín y luego su cuerpo fue cubierto con la armadura de la guerrera del agua—. ¡Ranamon!

—Satyrmon —continuó el digimon ángel—. Tú, como guerrero de la madera protegerás la naturaleza.

Él entonces afirmó y su cuerpo se cubrió con luz.

—¡Digispirit, digivolves aaaaaaa! —el cuerpo delgado de Satyrmon fue completamente cubierto por una armadura de madera—. ¡Arbormon!

—Talpidomon —me dijo entonces— Tu poder proviene de la tierra, tú y ella son uno.

Mi cuerpo también fue cubierto por halos resplandecientes.

—¡Digispirit, digivolves aaaaaaa! —mi cuerpo se cubrió con el digicode del espíritu humano de la tierra, mis enormes garras de topo tomaron una forma casi humana— ¡Grumblemon!

—Silgomon —los digispirits del metal son tuyos y con ellos el poder más sorprendente.

El digimon hizo una reverencia y su cuerpo de metal brilló junto con la luz que lo rodeaba.

—¡Digispirit, digivolves aaaaaaa! —su armadura de oro y plata cambió a un color jade, en sus brazos aparecieron dos grandes espejos de forma circular como escudos— ¡Mercuremon!

Una vez transformados en los guerreros humanos Angemon dijo:

—¡Guerreros¡Busquen a Neemon y a Bokomon! Una nueva vida es suya, gocen en este mundo como nunca.

Nuestros cuerpos y los de los Ángeles sagrados adquirieron un brillo intenso, un brillo tan grande como el del sol, un brillo de bienvenida.

**-----FIN DEL FLASHABACK-----**

Algo en la superficie interrumpió mi sueño.

—¡Vamos! Díganme ya en dónde se encuentra la Esperanza de los digimon.

Una voz misteriosa se escuchó.

—Nosotros… nosotros no sabemos de qué hablas —dijo una voz conocida, la voz de un KaratzukiNumemon.

Se escucharon miles de golpes, seguidos por muchos gritos.

Enfurecido abrí la tierra y salte hacia la superficie provocando un leve terremoto que levantó algunos picos de tierra a mi alrededor.

El digimon había aniquilado ya a los digimon caracoles de una manera sangrienta.

El digimon con armadura azul y capa negra volteó a verme y me dijo:

—Oh, eres tú, Guerrero de la tierra, Grumblemon.

Su capa ondeaba en el aire.

He jurado proteger las montañas que una vez destruí.

—¡Qué es lo que quieres probar matando digimons? —le pregunté enojado.

—Al final no existirá uno solo de ellos —me dijo con una mirada tenebrosa y saltó hacia mí—. ¡Mil golpes!

Esquivé la lluvia de puñetazos y luego le di una patada a una enorme roca en el suelo, de ella surgió mi gran mazo.

—¡Golpe ojo de serpiente! —la masa de metal se estrelló en la cabeza de aquel digimon y lo lancé unos metros más allá dejándolo aturdido.

Rompí otra roca y obtuve otro mazo gigante.

—¡Golpe ojo de serpiente! —mis dos mazos se impactaban en aquel digimon constantemente.

—¡Aagghh!

—Dime —espeté al mismo tiempo en que lo levantaba del cuello— ¿Por qué quieres destruir al digimundo¿¡Qué vas a gana con eso?

Sus ojos reflejaban una intensa mirada que provocaba miedo en mí.

—¿Tienes miedo Grumblemon?

Le di un puñetazo intentando borrar esa mirada de su rostro.

—¡Contéstame! —le grité.

El digimon completamente herido se levantó del suelo, sonrió y con una mano se limpió la sangre que resbalaba de su boca.

—Mi misión es corregir a este mundo que ha sido corrompido por los tres Ángeles.

—¡Te equivocas! —le grité lanzándome sobre él.

—No¡tú estás mal!

Lanzó millones de puñetazos que no pude esquivar. Esta vez más veloces y más fuertes. De alguna manera había recuperado las energías.

Sus golpes se estrellaron en mi armadura destrozándola.

Caí.

Una extraña energía rodeaba a aquel digimon. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo.

Algunas rocas se levantaron del suelo y me golpearon.

Mientras, la energía tan quemante hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera.

Abrí con mis manos un agujero en la tierra y por allí entré.

El digimon dio un salto hacia delante, destruyó la tierra delante de él, tomó mi cuello y me sacó de aquel agujero.

—¿Tratando de huir? —dijo sonriendo—. No sabía que eras un cobarde.

—¿Qué es eso que te permite llenarte d energía y seguir? —él comprimía mi cuello—. Serías… un formidable guerrero si estuvieras de nuestro… lado.

—Si estuviera de su lado… —con su brazo me lanzó contra una roca— Pero no lo estoy.

Volví a abrir otro agujero en la tierra y labré un túnel.

Salí a la superficie de un salto detrás de aquel digimon.

—¡Grumblemon digivolves aaaaa! —mi cuerpo creció y se hizo más robusto, el digicode se llevó la armadura del espíritu humano— ¡Gigasmon!

Enseguida comencé a girar mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, rocas y polvo se levantaban con la corriente de aire.

—¡Bombardero huracán! —mi voz hizo eco a lo lejos.

El digimon trató de resistir mi ataque, pero, la fuerza de este lo hizo ceder. Lo lancé contra las rocas, varios metros más allá.

—Gggghh — se quejó, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

El digimon se separó de la marca que dejó al chocar con la pared.

—La razón por la que debo seguir es porque este es el camino que escogí.

Se lanzó contra mí.

—¡Qué? —grité sin entender.

—¡Mil golpes! —allí venía de nuevo la lluvia de puñetazos.

Algunos, pude esquivarlos, pero la mayoría provocaron heridas y raspones en mi cara.

—¡Mil golpes! —escuché de nuevo. Pero, esta vez estaba listo.

—¡Bombardero huracán! —mi torbellino superó a su ataque y él cayó herido.

Un chorro de sangre salio de su boca, mientras que yo respiraba agitadamente.

¡Me sentía tan exhausto!

Tosió un poco y de su boca salió otro chorro de sangre.

El digimon se levantó de nuevo, como me lo esperaba.

Él también respiraba agitadamente.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, mientras yo adquiría una posición de ataque.

—¡Mil agujas!

Su capa negra tomó la forma de gigantescas agujas.

¿Acaso sería empalado por aquellos picos negros?

Mis piernas y mis brazos fueron atravesados. Pude detener a tiempo la aguja que se dirigía hacia mi corazón. Caí de rodillas.

Los picos salieron de mi cuerpo impregnados de mi sangre.

—¡Aaaahhhh!

Sentí un inmenso dolor en mis extremidades.

Chorros de líquido carmín salieron por las heridas.

—Así fue como aniquilé a tu compañera Ranamon.

—¡Qué? —le grité como si no hubiera escuchado aquella terrible frase.

Tratando de soportar el dolor de mi cuerpo me puse de pie.

Demasiado agotado me acerqué a él y le di unos golpes, lanzándolo contra la pared.

Ya estaba decidido. ¡Tenía que detener a ese digimon!

Por mis amigos.

Por los diez guerreros.

Por Ranamon.

Por el digimundo.

Daría mi último ataque.

—¡Voy a poner toda mi Esperanza y todas mis fuerzas en ese ataque! —murmuré adolorido.

—¡Mil golpes!

El digimon de armadura azul se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

Yo estaba listo.

A tiempo di un gran salto. Una vez en el aire di una voltereta hacia atrás.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, mientras aquel ser me veía pasmado.

Por el impacto, la tierra debajo de mis piernas se destrozó.

Enseguida, puse toda la fuerza que me quedaba en mis brazos.

Toda la fuerza y toda la fe en aquel ataque.

—¡Terremoto! —grité haciendo eco.

Millones de rocas y una espesa nube de polvo se levantaron.

La montaña se fragmentó en varias partes con el poder del ataque.

El ruido cesó luego de muchos minutos.

Ese había sido mi último ataque.

Ya no podía moverme. Quedé en un rincón.

—¡Lo logré!

Volví a mi forma humana.

Estaba completamente herido y ensangrentado por todas partes.

—Ranamon, gracias a ti pude vencerlo. Ahora tal vez me reúna contigo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Volvería a la forma de Talpidomon para no gastar demasiadas energías.

De entre las nubes de polvo apareció el digimon, tan herido como yo.

—Aun… aun estoy aquí.

¿Qué es eso que le da el poder para seguir luchando?

¿Qué es…?

Mi cuerpo se tornó negro.

—Gracias a que la montaña se fragmentó por tu ataque pude encontrar la luz de la Esperanza.

Pude ver en su mano una luz dorada.

La absorbió por su boca y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

El digicode de mi forma humana volvió al digispirit.

La armadura que cubría su cuerpo se restauró y se tornó de un color negro.

Un casco cubrió su cara y dos alas de murciélago crecieron en su espalda, sustituyendo la capa negra.

Enseguida, mis dos digispirits se materializaron.

Volví a mi forma bebé.

El digimon se acercó a mí y tomó el digispirit de Gigasmon.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo pedazos al tótem del digispirit bestia. Él reía cruelmente.

Ya ni siquiera me quedaban energías para lamentarme.

Era obvio que no sobreviviría.

O ¿Tal vez sí?

—Dile adiós a este mundo.

De la nada él sacó una enorme espada negra.

Enseguida comencé a cavar con mis garras. El pedazo de tierra en el que me encontraba se desprendió del resto y caí al vacío.

Tal vez esa sería mi salvación.

O tal vez mi muerte.

—¡Explosión atómica! —una potente voz se escuchó.

Una destellante luz cubrió el cielo.

Seguido por un ensordecedor sonido.

Una nube con forma de hongo se formó.

La montaña terminó de destruirse, al igual que la zona de los alrededores.

No sé si me salvaré.

No sé si moriré al caer.

—Ahora solo quiero dormir y descansar —murmuré débilmente y cerré los ojos, mientras caía.

**Fin del capítulo.**

››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹

Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. La vez pasada puse el mail para que se comunicaran, pero no apareció, aun así aquí está es y si lo quieren por medio de un review pues mucho mejor. Díganme qué les pareció este capítulo, también qué le puedo agregar o qué le puedo quitar.

La parte de Izumi la escribí mientras cenaba y con algo de miedo, porque había visto una película de suspenso, en una noche lluviosa y con muchas interrupciones.

La última parte (la de Grumblemon) fue la que me causó más satisfacción al escribirla. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

Alguien podría decirme los ataques de Arbormon, porque solo los he conseguido en inglés. Por favor! Se los agradecería eternamente!

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, van a ver que gracias a ustedes el próximo capítulo va a estar mejor. Ahora sí les prometo más romance (aunque no estoy seguro, pero lo intentaré). Ok, aquí van las contestaciones de los reviews:

Hermychan: Bueno, pues no entendí tu review, pero muchas gracias! nn

Sujumi Hina: Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala este segundo capítulo te haya gustado.

Sashakili: Gracias por decir que mi historia es interesante, sigue leyendo y descubrirás más cosas!

Y a todos lo que leyeron mi fic aunque no hayan mandado review, muchas gracias! Estèn pendientes para el segundo capìtulo.

Hasta la vista, bye…

Joe, the time traveler.


	3. Capìtulo 3

**El camino verdadero.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**By: Joe, the time traveler.**

**Los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation, los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro**

››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹

—¡Ah! ¡No me gusta hacer las compras! —se quejaba Takuya, mientras decidía qué lata de frijoles llevar.

Al fin escogió una y la aventó de mala gana al carrito.

—¿¡Dónde estará ese tonto de Shinya? —espetó.

Se sentía tan molesto.

—¡Hace demasiado calor! —dijo moviendo un poco su playera anaranjada para sentir aire. Por suerte sus jeans azules eran frescos.

Había pasado ya el estante de latería y su hermano no aparecía.

—¡Le dije que no se tardara! ¿¡Qué demonios estará haciendo? —la gente se le quedaba viendo mientras gritaba.

Caminó tres pasillos más.

—¡Es su problema si se pierde! ¡No pienso esperarlo ni un minuto más!

De pronto, un sentimiento de asombro y felicidad, pero también de nerviosismo le recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos castaños.

Algunos metros frente a él vio una cabellera larga y rubia que desapareció en el estante de los cereales.

Muchos recuerdos de su niñez invadieron su mente y pasaban rápidamente como flashes.

—I… ¿Izumi? —tartamudeó paralizado.

Recuperándose de la conmoción apretó fuertemente el carrito y avanzó tratando de alcanzar a su amiga de la infancia. Recorrió algunos metros y luego lo dejó estacionado en un lugar. Corrió pero no pudo ver nada, ni rastro de ella.

Avanzó esquivando a la multitud, pero no. Nada de Izumi. Llegó hasta el pasillo principal, volteó a todos lados pero fue en vano, la chica ya había desaparecido.

Decepcionado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y con la cabeza agachada caminó de regreso.

—¿Era ella? —se cuestionó, recordando la manera impulsiva en la que había actuado—. Sí, estoy seguro de que era ella, no pude haberme equivocado.

No podía equivocarse. Era ella, su cara había cambiado un poco, pero él la recordaba perfectamente, cada detalle de su rostro. Esa cabellera rubia no había podido ser de otra persona.

—Izumi —murmuró tocándose el pecho.

—¡Takuya! —gritó una voz. Él volteó; era Shinya, con un montón de cosas para comprar. Vio su expresión desanimada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —dijo el mayor completamente desganado—. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Su hermano comenzó a dar un montón de excusas, pero él no lo escuchó. Recordó a Izumi y también recordó sus sentimientos por ella. Todo lo feliz que ella lo hacía sentirse.

Fueron hasta las cajas registradoras. Pagaron con una tarjeta y salieron del supermercado. Shinya miraba que su hermano estaba muy pensativo. Él no era así, lo conocía perfecto.

—¡Uf! ¡Muy apenas nos alcanzó el dinero! —le dijo para que volviera "al mundo de los humanos". El mayor no dijo nada, siguió hundido en sus pensamientos.

Takuya metió las bolsas al auto casi instintivamente.

"Izumi" pensó.

Su nombre. Recordó su olor, un olor a pétalos de rosas. La manera en que ella le sonreía. Sus labios. Recordó todo.

"¡Vamos Takuya!" le gritó la chica.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y corrieron por un campo cubierto de pasto verde y flores de colores. Llegaron hasta lo más alto, desde allí podía admirarse la ciudad. Una vista hermosa.

"¡Se ve genial desde aquí!" gritó la rubia emocionada. Él sólo sonrió.

De repente la voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta. Sólo respondió 'sí' para que lo dejara de molestar. El haber visto a aquella rubia lo había afectado de verdad. Emitió una risilla por eso.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora qué te pasa? —espetó Shinya.

—No me hagas caso hermano, sólo yo me entiendo —dijo Takuya.

—¡Vaya que sí! —dijo Shinya algo enfadado.

Condujo el camino de regreso a su casa en su auto familiar de color rojo.

Shinya movió un poco el sintonizador de radio en busca de una estación que le gustara. Giró lentamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Esa! —gritó.

—¡No! ¡Otra vez con tus Eterna Knights! —espetó Takuya.

—¡Esa canción está muy buena! —exclamó.

Takuya se hundió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por el ritmo relajante de la canción. Volvió a pensar en la chica rubia. En cómo le sonreía.

_Cubre el frío con el fuego dentro de ti._

"¡La ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí!".

Ella sujetaba su mano. Su piel era tan tibia. Sentía como si cientos de aves volaran dentro de su pecho. Sentía una alegría inmensa.

_No permitas que la flama de nuestro corazón se extinga jamás._

"¡Mira Takuya, mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido! ¡Siéntelo!".

Ella tomó la mano derecha del chico de cabellos castaños y la arrimó a su pecho. Allí pudo sentir el latir de su corazón. El latir del corazón de la persona que era más importante para él.

Takuya puso la otra mano en su pecho y sintió cómo sus dos corazones latían con fuerza al mismo tiempo y en sincronía perfecta.

"Dame tu mano" le dijo Takuya a la rubia.

El chico colocó la mano de Izumi en su pecho. Sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, lo cual la hacía muy bella. Sus miradas se juntaron. Un momento maravilloso.

Los ojos azules lo llevaron a un mundo diferente y le contagiaban la felicidad que ella sentía. Allí, los dos unieron sus labios como un pacto.

_Este cariño que es más ardiente que el mismo fuego._

Los dos se separaron lentamente. Ella cambió su expresión y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

"Creo que es hora de comer".

Extendieron un mantel blanco en el suelo y de una canasta sacaron varios sándwiches y algunos postres. Él miraba con atención la manera como Izumi comía.

_Quiero sentir tu corazón ¡Déjame sentirte!_

Takuya volvió a la realidad.

—Y ¿Cómo se llama esa canción? —peguntó él porque le había gustado.

—Se llama 'Fire within the heart'.

Llegó a su casa y vio estacionado un auto deportivo de color plateado. Shinya llevó las bolsas hasta adentro de la casa. Takuya se aproximó al auto y de él salió un chico de cabello negro con jeans azules, una playera blanca y un saco de mezclilla.

—¡Hola Takuya! —saludó quitándose sus lentes oscuros.

Takuya sonrió emocionado al reconocer a aquella persona.

—¡Kouji! —se acercó a él, lo saludó y luego le dio un abrazo fuerte—. ¡Tanto tiempo!

Los dos amigos se sonrieron. Sentían un gran alivio por haberse visto de nuevo.

—¡Mamá voy al parque, ahora regreso!

Caminaban lentamente, mientras platicaban de su vida pasada. Los dos se abrazaban y reían por las historias contadas. Reinaba una atmósfera de tranquilidad en aquel lugar. Todo era perfecto. Las hojas secas de los árboles se dejaban caer danzando por el aire en aquel hermoso escenario.

Fueron y se sentaron en los columpios. Estuvieron allí más de media hora. Seguían hablando de su niñez, el momento más feliz de sus vidas.

—Y dime Takuya… ¿Aun sientes lo mismo que antes por Izumi?

Takuya se sorprendió mucho con aquella pregunta. Pero cambió su expresión de asombro por otra.

—No lo sé… Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. No sé qué es lo que siento en realidad.

Hubo un silencio, pero después fue el de cabellos castaños el siguiente en preguntar.

—¿Y tú Kouji?...

El de cabellos negros esbozó una ligera sonrisa y miró delante de él. Luego, procedió a contestar.

—Sí, mis sentimientos por ella siguen como intactos, como antes. Aun la sigo queriendo.

Su sonrisa fue aun más profunda. Takuya se sorprendió de nuevo por la respuesta. Él, también la seguía queriendo como antes. Nuevamente eran rivales en el amor, pero seguían siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.

—Bien…

Kouji se paró rápidamente del columpio y miró al otro.

—Creo que tengo que irme. He pasado toda la tarde aquí charlando contigo, pero también tengo otras cosas qué hacer en casa.

—Sí, espero verte pronto —se puso de pie también. Los dos sonreían sinceramente.

—Nos veremos pronto, Takuya —estrecharon sus manos, mientras se alejaban—. Siempre hay tiempo para volver a ver a los amigos.

Kouji condujo hasta su casa. Al entrar a esta arrumbó su saco de mezclilla en el sofá y se dirigió al teléfono y presionó un botón.

"Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo: Hola Kouji. Soy Junpei Shibayama, vi tu mensaje en el periódico. Por favor, contéstame. Me gustaría saber de ti. Fin del mensaje".

Kouji se alegró de escuchar la voz de otro de sus antiguos amigos, que, aunque, se oía cambiada era la misma de Junpei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arbormon: El guerrero de la madera. El guerrero que corrompió su espíritu con oscuridad y luchó al lado de Kerpymon y en contra de otros guerreros. Pero que unió fuerzas con los otros nueve para salvar al digimundo de la maldad de Lucemon y sus Caballeros de la Realeza.

Perteneciente a los Antiguos Diez que cuidó ese mundo en eras antiguas. El que es capaz de hacer crecer vegetación hasta en los lugares más áridos. El que es capaz de entender los sentimientos de las plantas y los digimon de madera.

Su forma de bestia es Petaldramon, y una vez que digievoluciona su poder es aumentado al doble, tal vez al triple.

Arbormon: Un guerrero que ha jurado proteger el digimundo ahora que este ha sido de nuevo invadido por el caos. Un mal que tendrá que ser arrancado de raíz para restablecer el equilibrio del mundo.

—Nosotros juramos proteger este mundo en nombre de los tres Ángeles Sagrados —exclamó.

"Por favor guerreros ¡Mantengan la Esperanza!"

Esas fueron las palabras de Angewomon antes de que salieran del Castillo. Y ese fue su pacto.

—Esta noche las tres lunas se sobrepondrán de nuevo.

Encargado de proteger la aldea de los Hamburgermon y el bosque adyacente a esta. En ese lugar se encuentra otra parte del resplandor llamado Esperanza. Tenía qué encontrarlo antes que nadie más.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a los otros tres. Espero que estén bien.

Se encontraba en el rincón de una calle. Sentado junto a una fuente y comía las hamburguesas más deliciosas de los cocineros de esa aldea.

—Señor Arbormon…

Una voz lo sacó del mar de pensamientos en el cual se encontraba sumergido. Levantó la vista y vio frente a él al papá y a la mamá Hamburgermon.

—Esta noche las tres lunas se sobrepondrán y sabemos lo que sucede con ese evento.

Arbormon se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ellos para igualar su tamaño.

—Le juramos que haremos las mejores hamburguesas para que usted no pierda las energías —sonrió la mamá Hamburgermon.

—Gracias…

Los dos se despidieron con una sonrisa y se marcharon del lugar.

Él recordó cuando trató de destruir esa villa en el pasado. Por parte de los aldeanos esos rencores ya habían quedado atrás y él se sentía muy feliz por eso, porque todos tenían qué unirse para ir en contra del Caos.

—Señor Arbormon… Señor Arbormon…

Escuchó una voz joven y volteó la vista. Pudo ver a un pequeño Floramon que se acercaba corriendo lentamente. Parecía algo exaltado.

—Señor Arbormon.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el guerrero.

El digimon no pudo hablar. Inspiró hondo varias veces tratando de normalizar su respiración. Arbormon puso una mano sobre la cabeza de este.

—Calma…

De nuevo dio un suspiro largo.

—Lo que pasa es que el huerto de esta aldea se ha marchitado por completo. No sabemos la causa, pero de ese lugar es de donde los Hamburgermon sacan las verduras para sus hamburguesas.

—Ya veo. Por favor, dime dónde se encuentra ese lugar.

Los dos desaparecieron de un salto y se dirigieron a ese lugar, al huerto de la aldea de los Hamburgermon.

Llegaron a esa zona luego de un rato. Otros Floramon se encontraban investigando el lugar.

"Siento una extraña energía en esta parte. Una energía que me llena de paz y de tranquilidad" pensó el guerrero de la madera.

—¿Usted también puede sentirla Señor?

Le dijo otro Floramon que se acercaba a él.

—Es una energía extraña, está en este lugar, pero no sabemos de dónde proviene exactamente.

Arbormon miró el jardín. Cada una de las plantas del jardín estaban marchitas y secas. Las flores habían perdido todos sus pétalos.

—¡Es espantoso! —exclamó.

Arbormon tocó una de las plantas y un resplandor emanó de su cuerpo. Los digimon se asombraron de toda la grandiosa energía que irradiaba.

De pronto, parecía como si la vida volviera a aquel jardín. Todo lo horrible y podrido de aquel lugar iba siendo transformada lentamente en una belleza extraordinaria. Las hojas de las plantas adquirían de nuevo su tono verde de siempre y las flores se llenaban de hermosos pétalos otra vez.

Arbormon caminó hasta el centro del jardín. Nuevas plantas crecían en el lugar en donde sus pies habían tocado, era mágico todo aquello.

—No es de extrañarse, él es uno de los Antiguos Diez —presumió uno de los Floramon.

El guerrero dio un golpe en el centro de la tierra. Un pequeño temblor hizo que los Floramon perdieran el equilibrio.

—¿Qué hace? —se oyó a lo lejos.

Un enorme resplandor salió del sitio en donde había golpeado. Arbormon fue bañado por aquella luz. Era esa extraña energía que había sentido antes, pero ¿por qué en se encontraba en ese jardín?

—Esta luz puede darle vida y energía a cualquier ser vivo —dijo—. Era de esto de lo que las plantas de este huerto se estaban alimentando, pero al recibir tanta energía comenzaron a marchitarse y a morir.

La explicación parecía lógica.

—Esto es el Resplandor de la Esperanza —Arbormon hizo que la luz empequeñeciera—. Por lo pronto me quedaré con ella.

Lo absorbió y lo guardó en el interior de su cuerpo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas y el cielo se oscurecía lentamente. Dejando que las estrellas y las tres lunas incrementaran su brillo.

Arbormon sintió de pronto otra energía. Pero esta era diferente, era una presencia llena de maldad. Trató de localizarla por unos segundos y por fin dio en el punto exacto. En el interior del bosque, los demás digimon también pudieron sentirla.

El guerrero saltó hacia la rama de un árbol, algunos Floramon lo siguieron, saltaban de rama en rama hasta dar con el lugar.

—¿Es el cazador del que nos habló Señor Arbormon? —le preguntó el digimon con forma de flor.

—Tal parece que es así. Y lo más probable es que venga buscando el resplandor que introduje en mi cuerpo.

—Señor… Pero si él logra extraerlo de nuevo usted… es probable que usted…

—Los sé, estoy preparado para correr el riesgo, pero no sin antes, haber matado a ese monstruo.

Llegaron hasta una zona en donde no había árboles. Se ocultaron. Algunos Palmon peleaban con una extraña sombra, mientras que eran convertidos en digihuevos.

—Señor, ellos son nuestros compañeros, sus subordinados, por favor no permita que los mate.

Arbormon saltó justo en frente de la sombra y pudo salvar a cuatro Palmon que no fueron atacados.

—Gracias, Señor Arbormon.

—¡Váyanse de aquí inmediatamente!

Los pequeños digimon obedecieron.

—Así que tú eres Arbormon de la madera.

Una tétrica e infernal voz fue emitida por la criatura que se revolvía entre las sombras.

—¡Déjate ver! —ordenó Arbormon.

El digimon se fue acercando lentamente hacia uno de los rayos que irradiaba una de las tres lunas.

El monstruo tenía una armadura negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Un casco escondía sus ojos. De sus dedos crecían garras enormes y de su espalda salían tres pares de alas de murciélago.

—Vengo por el Resplandor que se encuentra en el interior de tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —el guerrero de la madera se sorprendió por las palabras del monstruo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque puedo sentirlo…

Abromon esbozó una mueca de temor. Los Floramon y los Palmon observaban la batalla a los lejos, en las ramas de los árboles.

—Por favor… ¿Puedes entregármelo?

—Sabes que mi respuesta es "no" —Arbormon se tranquilizó y cambió su mirada a una seria.

—Sí, lo sabía, pero quería intentarlo.

—Entonces también sabrás que la única manera de quitármelo será matándome.

—Sí lo sé —el digimon dio un salto vertical y luego se lanzó hacia Arbormon—. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

El guerrero de la madera levantó su brazo derecho y se dispuso a apuntar al blanco.

—¡Danza de ametralladora! —su voz hizo eco en el bosque.

Múltiples disparos atacaron la coraza negra de aquel digimon y lo derribaron. Chocó contra un árbol y lo destrozó con el impacto.

—¿Y tú crees que voy a dejar que me mates?

—¡Ja ja ja! Esto se pone divertido —dijo el digimon negro, mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca con la mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Saltó verticalmente de nuevo, esta vez más alto que la anterior. Luego brincó hasta el guerrero. Arbormon apuntó de nuevo y lo volvió a derribar con la danza de ametralladora, pero esta vez el ataque penetró más en su cuerpo. Algunas plantas salieron de las heridas, como si las balas de Arbormon fueran semillas.

—¿Creíste que funcionaría?

Se acercó hasta su enemigo y le pateó el pecho y la cabeza. Lo golpeó dos veces en el rostro. El digimon negro se levantó de nuevo. Dio otro salto vertical. Esta vez llegó más arriba de los árboles y pudo apreciar las tres hermosas lunas. Usó el impulso de la caída para acercarse a Arbormon nuevamente.

—¡Tonto! Ya te he derribado dos veces ¿Crees que esta tercera funcionará? —le gritó Arbomon, mientras le disparaba. "¿¡Por qué insiste?"

Las balas desgarraron la armadura en el lugar del impacto y sangre roja salió de su cuerpo. El digimon se levantó nuevamente y saltó de nuevo hacia el cielo.

"¿¡Qué es lo que intenta hacer?"

Se acercó al guerrero una vez más.

—¡Danza de ametralladora!

Esta vez, en lugar de recibir el impacto saltó velozmente hacia un lado. Arbormon trató de dispararle varias veces, pero falló.

"¡Es muy rápido!"

El digimon apareció detrás del guerrero.

—¡Señor Arbormon! —gritaron los Palmon y los Floramon que observaban escondidos la batalla.

—¡Agujas del infierno!

Arbormon fue atravesado con las garras de aquel digimon. Un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo entero, mientras seguía asombrado por la habilidad de aquel ser desconocido.

—Me costó descubrir el punto débil de tu técnica, pero al fin lo hice.

Con un dolor punzante y hemorragias el guerrero de la madera se levantó y apuntó al digimon con su ametralladora.

—Si la utilizas de nuevo no podrás volver a usar tu brazo de nuevo.

—No me importa, ya lo dije: correré el riesgo. ¡Danza de ametralladora!

El guerrero lanzó cientos de disparo que el digimon negro pudo esquivar con un salto vertical. Nuevamente se paró frente a él y golpeó a Arbormon con tres puñetazos. Este debilitado por el dolor volvió a caer.

—Según tengo entendido; que tú, Arbormon de la madera puedes sentir un hambre incomparable cuando las tres lunas de este digimundo se interponen entre sí —levantó una mano y apuntó a los tres astros—. Y hoy, es ese día.

—Pero ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Como te das cuenta sé mucho de ustedes, más de lo que se imaginan.

—Eso es cierto, pero no es todo…

Arbiormon se puso de pie una vez más. Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir aquella luz intensa, aquella luz llena de Esperanza.

—También es cierto que cuando las tres lunas de este digimundo se anteponen mi poder crece enormemente.

El bosque quedó completamente iluminado y parecía; por el resplandor, que era de día.

—¡Arbormon digivolves a Petaldramon!

Su cuerpo creció y se alargó. Alrededor de su cabeza crecieron hojas rojizas y su cola la formaban múltiples raíces. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto por plantas verdosas, esa era la forma de bestia del guerrero de la madera.

—¿¡¡Qué?

—¡Ciclón de Hojas!

Las hojas alrededor de la cabeza de Petaldramon comenzaron a girar. Luego, este exhaló con todas sus fuerzas lanzando potente vientos que se arremolinaban en contra del enemigo arrojándolo al aire.

—¡Lianas aniquiladoras!

El guerrero de la madera enterró su cola en la tierra. Algunas lianas salieron a la superficie y se enredaron en el cuerpo del digimon negro que aun se encontraba en el aire, consiguiendo también rasgar parte de su armadura y raspar su piel.

Cayó completamente herido al suelo. Con la armadura destruida y su casco roto dejó ver sus temibles ojos rojos, de los cuales el guerrero de la madera sintió temor. El digimon negro se levantó. Dio un salto vertical y comenzó a emanar un brillo de su cuerpo. Petaldramon se sintió paralizado al ver aquellos ojos.

—¡Golpe del Caos! —dio una pirueta en el aire y cayó para azotar su tremendo puño en la cabeza del guerrero. Luego dio otros diez golpes rápidos en el mismo sitio.

Petaldramon cayó y escupió sangre. Su cráneo estaba dañado y así volvió a la forma de Arbormon nuevamente. Sentía agudas punzadas en su cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Pero trató de levantarse otra vez.

El digimon negro se acercó a él. Arbormon respiraba agitadamente.

—Como dije al principio… Vengo por el resplandor que escondiste dentro de tu cuerpo.

—¡Danza de ametralladora!

El digimon resistió los disparos. De pronto hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo izquierdo y de la nada sacó una enorme espada con la empuñadura negra y la hoja ancha y medía un metro y medio de longitud.

—Te dije que si usabas tu ametralladora destruiría tu brazo —con la mano derecha sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Arbormon y con un movimiento rápido de la espada lo separó del resto del cuerpo.

Arbormon sintió una agonía terrible. El lugar en donde su extremidad había estado sangraba a chorros.

—Esconder la Esperanza en su cuerpo. Eso mismo hizo la tonta de Ranamon, pero ya he descubierto su plan —acercó su rostro al de Arbormon que gritaba horriblemente y absorbió la energía que Arbormon guardaba. El dolor de Arbomon aumentó.

Una vez sustraída la energía se levantó y dejó al guerrero moribundo en el suelo. Desapareció volando por los cielos nocturnos.

—Señor Arbormon… nosotros lo cuidaremos y lo curaremos —los Palmon y Floramon se acercaron al guerrero.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Capìtulo 4

Dedicado a ustedes que me apoyan: **tere-chan** y **Lizirien** (pueden ver mi profile, allí respondo los reviews) y muchas gracias, espero que me sigan apoyando, ahora sí, los dejo con el cuarto capi:

**El camino verdadero.**

**Capítulo 4.**

››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹››0‹‹

Lentamente y con cuidado até las agujetas blancas de mis tenis negros. Me puse una sudadera también negra y comencé a peinar mis cabellos batallando para aplacarlos. Coloqué la mochila en mi espalda y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

—¿Ya está el almuerzo mamá?

—Sí, siéntate por favor.

Comencé a comer, mientras veía en el televisor el noticiero matutino, hablaban como era su costumbre de los primeros accidentes automovilísticos y acerca del clima. Según decían haría calor en los siguientes cuatro días, después un cambio súbito en la temperatura, ya que esta bajaría considerablemente.

—¿Saldrás ahora Kouichi? —me preguntó mi madre, dirigí mi vista hacia ella.

—Sí, iré con Tomoki a un nuevo parque de diversiones que acaban de inaugurar.

Mi madre me sonrió y luego yo le correspondí, puse nuevamente atención en las noticias, mientras comía mi arroz con leche.

Después de terminar mi almuerzo salí de la casa.

—¡Buena suerte, hijo! —me dijo ella y me dio algo de dinero.

Caminé un poco apresurado al lugar en donde nos veríamos, ya que iba algo retrasado y no quería ser tan impuntual. De pronto pude sentir cómo algo vibraba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era mi celular, lo saqué de allí y pude leer el mensaje que me llegó.

'Ya estoy aquí, te espero' era del pequeño de Tomoki.

Comencé a correr y daba grandes zancadas. Ya estaba a la mitad del camino, pero tenía qué seguir corriendo.

'Llego en un momento, no tardo' le contesté y luego lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo.

El sol picaba en la piel. Emití un leve gruñido y luego me tapé la cara para cubrirme de los molestos rayos. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, así que continuamente trataba de esquivarlos, diciendo un "Permiso" para no ser muy mal educado.

Al fin llegué al lugar, no tardé en reconocer al chico de cabellos castaños que me sonreía en la lejanía.

Encorvé mi cuerpo y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, para calmar mi respiración, luego de llegar hasta su lado.

—¡Buenos días Kouichi!

—¡Buenos… Buenos días! —dije una vez que recuperé el aliento.

Estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de saludo y luego nos dimos un cálido abrazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de azahar, violetas y jazmines, que embellecían el lugar en ese escenario casi nocturno, una chica de cabellos largos y rubios descansaba en un columpio de madera y recuerdos de su niñez cruzaban su mente.

Algunos pétalos de ciruelos blancos caían con lentitud y calma semejando una lluvia de copos de nieve en invierno.

La fragancia que las flores y el pasto destilaban inundaba aquel ambiente y era agradable al olfato.

Comenzó a mecerse en aquel columpio, pensando en su vida. En esos momentos se sentía tan sola, su vida estaba completamente vacía. Extrañaba tanto a aquellos amigos del pasado, a Takuya, a Kouji, a Kouichi, a Junpei y a Tomoki; además también extrañaba el digimundo, ese lugar donde vivió tantas aventuras. ¡Cómo deseaba regresar a su niñez!

Así era, estaba sola, y lo peor era que se sentía sola, como ninguna otra vez llegó a sentirse.

Comenzó sentirse soñolienta, parecía que el perfume de las flores llegara a tener un efecto tranquilizante en ella. Los ojos se le cerraban y no pudo evitarlo más hasta que se quedó dormida, allí, en ese lugar tan cómodo y relajante.

"Izumi-chan"

En sus sueños se veía completamente rodeada de oscuridad y de tinieblas. Sus cinco amigos se encontraban delante de ella, pero con la forma que tenían hacía siete años; como ella los recordaba.

"Izumi-chan"

Ellos se encontraban rodeados por una brillante luz blanca. Sólo ella estaba rodeada de sombras, se sentía tan sola nuevamente. Dio tres pasos al frente y se acercó a ellos, pero sintió que se alejaban cada vez más.

"¡Chicos!"

Gritó la joven, pero ellos no parecían escucharla, ya que seguían sonriendo y platicando entre ellos mismos. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez corrió, pero con cada paso que daba la silueta de sus amigos se alejaban más y más.

"¡Ya no quiero estar sola! —gritó desesperada— ¡Quiero regresar a aquellos tiempos!".

Su figura fue encogiéndose entonces, hasta quedar de la estatura y la complexión que tenía a los once años. Volvió correr, decidida a no rendirse, pero otra vez pasaba lo mismo.

"Estás sola. Completamente sola —se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.

"¡No, no estoy sola! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No estoy sola!"

Pudo ver un par de atemorizantes ojos carmines que se movían en la oscuridad y luego un olor nauseabundo llegó hasta su olfato.

"Tus amigos nunca te escucharán".

Varias gotas de lágrimas resbalaron de nuevo por sus mejillas. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de que tal vez aquella extraña voz tenía razón. Sintió frío y cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado y se encontraba allí sentada, en el columpio. El viento comenzaba a arreciar.

—¡Izumi-chan!

Una figura cubierta en sombras se encontraba delante de ella. Fue acercándose lentamente hasta que quedó justo en frente de ella.

—¿Quién eres?

Algo en aquella voz se le hacía conocido y le traía recuerdos. La sombra se acercó aun más y luego la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella sintió una calidez rodearla. Allí fue donde se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona.

—Kouji…

El chico de cabellos negros le sonreía con ternura y sinceridad. Ella correspondió el abrazo y en ese momento pensó que tal vez ya no se sentiría esa soledad interior, algo le había hecho cambiar ese sentimiento que había tenido por mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron él le puso encima una chamarra que traía par cubrir lo que su blusa sin mangas de color rosada no cubría.

Caminaron fuera del lugar así, sin decirse una sola palabra.

—Te extrañé mucho —susurró ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo también…

Fue lo único que dijo él en ese escenario nocturno, solamente iluminado por la luna llena y por los millones de estrellas que había en el firmamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Kouichi mira!

El chico de cabellos negros corría hasta donde se encontraba su animado compañero. Dejó de correr cuando vio la refinada arquitectura del lugar que señalaba Tomoki.

—¿Entramos allí? —preguntó el de cabellos castaños.

—¡Sí!

Tomoki se refería a una casa del terror. Fueron hasta la entrada y vieron una fila enorme de personas ansiosas por entrar al igual que ellos. Poco a poco y lentamente la columna se iba acabando, pero muy, muy lentamente. Tomoki aun conservaba esos ánimos, y esa sonrisa, pero Kouichi, por su parte, comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Quieres que vaya por algo para tomar? —preguntó él para despejar un poco la mente, mientras caminaba por allí.

—Sí, tráeme una malteada de fresa, por favor —el chico sacó algo de dinero de los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Yo cuido aquí, en lo que tú regresas.

Kouichi afirmó y se marchó del lugar con paso lento, mientras el más chico lo observaba alejarse. En el camino, Kimura, se encontró con chicos y chicas sonrientes que estaban desesperados por subirse a otros juegos. También con botargas coloridas y extrañas de personajes de un programa de televisión.

—¡Déme una malteada de fresa y otra de vainilla, por favor! —le dijo a la encargada, al tiempo en que llegó al lugar. La mujer rechoncha afirmó sonriente y se dispuso a prepararlas.

—¡Aquí tienes! —dijo después de algunos minutos. Él le dio el dinero a ella y se marchó de allí, algo apurado, ya que tal vez la fila de "la casa del terror" se había acabado. Llegó al lado de Tomoki y se tomaron las malteadas de prisa. Se acercaron a la taquilla y pagaron el dinero de la entrada.

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron con dificultad las enromes y roídas puertas de madera que rechinaban. El interior se veía completamente oscuro y tenebroso. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del de cabellos castaños.

Caminaron con cuidado entre toda esa penumbra, sin alejarse demasiado el uno del otro. A lo lejos se escuchó un sonoro grito de chica y pensaron que tal vez era otra persona que había entrado con anterioridad.

Siguieron caminando y luego escucharon unos extraños gemidos que cada vez se acercaban más. Tomaron una de las lámparas que se encontraban en la pared y vieron algunos zombis que se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Trataron de escapar de ellos, pero los sujetaban con fuerza, hasta que por fin se zafaron.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Kouichi, mientras tomaba del brazo a Tomoki que estaba muerto de miedo— ¡Por aquí! —lo condujo hasta un pequeño túnel que estaba más iluminado, pero luego una bruja les salió por enfrente y el más pequeño gritó con fuerza, mientras Kouichi soltaba una carcajada.

—¿No estás asustado Kouichi? —le preguntó un poco más calmado. El otro negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Al contrario, me estoy divirtiendo bastante con tus gritos.

Después, algunas momias, que salían de sarcófagos egipcios, los atacaron. Un hombre lobo los persiguió e hizo que corrieran hasta cansarse.

—Parece que ya lo perdimos —dijo Tomoki jadeando.

—Así es…

Llegaron a un cuarto que estaba cubierto de espejos enormes en toda su extensión; en el techo y en las paredes. Decenas de imágenes de Kouichi y Tomoki se reflejaban en ellos. Miraban asombrados los reflejos.

—Mira una versión tuya, pero en flaco —señaló Tomoki volteando a ver un espejo.

—Y una tuya, pero muy alto —dijo Kouichi.

Siguieron caminando y vieron más espejos y más reflejos a lo largo del camino. Algo en ese lugar les parecía demasiado extraño, ya que no había más gente allí, ni siquiera habían escuchado más voces y habían perdido a los cientos de monstruos que los perseguían. No lograban explicarse la situación, pero aun así siguieron avanzando.

Kouichi recordó todo lo extraño que le había estado sucediendo en esas semanas, pero no quiso decirle nada al antiguo guerrero del hielo para no preocuparlo. Lo mejor sería, tal vez, seguir disfrutando las atracciones del parque.

—¡Ya quiero salir de aquí! —musitó el castaño— No me gusta nada esta oscuridad.

El de cabellos negros solo emitió una risilla. Tomoki era un miedoso de primera y eso le divertía bastante.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo el antiguo guerrero de la oscuridad solo para apoyar a su amigo—. ¡Tenemos qué salir de aquí!

En su camino se encontraron con los últimos espejos. De mayor tamaño que los anteriores. Pero, de pronto, un brillo cubrió la amplia habitación y los chicos pudieron ver una imagen en el último espejo. Una imagen, que simplemente, no podía estar allí.

—¿¡Qué? —gritaron los dos al unísono.

La imagen que veían en ese espejo no era la suya, si no la de Mercurymon, el antiguo guerrero del metal que pertenecía digimundo en el que habían estado. Tal vez de esa manera estaba tratando de contactarse con ellos.

"Tal vez estoy soñando" pensó Kouichi. Pero si Tomoki veía lo mismo que él, no podían soñar eso los dos.

—¿Es ese Mercurymon? —preguntó el más pequeño con una expresión seria.

—Sí, es él…

"¡Hola Guerreros!" dijo la voz a través del espejo.

El guerrero del metal se encontraba en una posición de loto, como si se encontrara meditando. Los dos humanos le correspondieron el saludo con una reverencia.

—¿Por qué te muestras ante nosotros Mercurymon? —preguntó el antiguo guerrero de la oscuridad.

"Porque en este mundo necesitamos de vuestra ayuda, nuevamente".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Por favor guerreros… ¡Mantengan la Esperanza! —fueron las últimas palabras, que nos dijeron los tres Ángeles Sagrados, antes de salir de su palacio.

Me despedí de mis amigos, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón hecho trizas, porque sabíamos que podría ser la última vez que no viéramos. Sabíamos que podíamos morir en batalla, tal vez no moriríamos los cuatro, pero era posible que alguno muriera, o que tal vez uno quedaría vivo para defender este mundo. Pero como nos dijeron los Ángeles: debíamos mantener la Esperanza y luchar hasta que nos quedara el último aliento de vida.

Ranamon rompió en llanto y nos abrazó a Grumblemon, a Arbormon y finalmente a mí. Luego, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndonos que todo estaría bien y que volveríamos a vernos.

Partimos de ese lugar y cada uno fue a la zona que le tocó resguardar. Luego, dejé de sentir la energía de mis compañeros, tal vez ellos habían perecido en batalla, no quería pensar de esa manera, pero era posible que eso sucediera. Aun así seguí manteniendo la Esperanza.

Una vez en ese lugar acomodé mi cuerpo en la posición de loto y me puse a meditar, para saber cuándo alguna extraña presencia o alguna energía maligna invadiera la zona. Hasta caer en lo más profundo de mi mente, con los sentidos demasiado alertas.

Sabía que mi antigua forma había sido el guerrero del metal Wisemon, un poderoso mago y hechicero que desapareció junto con los otros nueve, luego de la antigua batalla con Lucemon. Tal vez, aun después de reencarnar y adquirir esta forma, seguía poseyendo los poderes de aquel antiguo guerrero. Tal vez se encontraban en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Así, mantuve la meditación cinco días y no había indicios de nada extraño en esa parte. Nada que molestara la armonía que llevaban los digimon de la zona (Así fue como pude contactarme con el guerrero de los hielos, Kumamon; y el guerrero de las tinieblas, Lowemon y les expliqué el Caos en el que estaba envuelto el digimundo).

Hasta que el sexto día llegó, tan inesperadamente, que creí que nada de eso pasaría jamás. Comencé a sentir que una oscuridad terrible se apoderaba de mi mente y también un dolor agudo que recorrió mi cabeza me sacó de la concentración en la cual me mantenía sumergido.

Pude ver a una extraña criatura que se paró delante de mí, luego de esconder sus tres pares de alas de murciélago en sus hombros y su espalda. Portaba una armadura que se encontraba hecha añicos, tal vez por batallas anteriores, o no sé por cuál razón.

Su casco roto dejaba ver un par de ojos carmesí que mostraba una desmesurada ira, aunque su rostro se encontraba en completa clama.

—Guerrero de los metales, Mercurymon —profirió con una horrenda voz—. Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte.

Mi rostro no mostró expresión alguna y no moví un solo músculo del cuerpo. Mantuve la mirada fija en sus ojos, justo como él lo hacía conmigo y con esos terribles ojos carmesí.

—¿Quién sois vos? —sólo alcancé a decir— ¿Sois vos el causante del Caos en este digimundo?

—Ya tuve la fortuna de conocer a tus tres compañeros, y debo decir que no les fue nada bien. Están casi muertos, si no es que ya pasaron a mejor vida —me cambió de tema, tal vez intentaba hacerme perder la calma, cosa que no lograría—. Sí se podría decir que yo soy ese causante.

—¿Y por qué lo hacéis?

—Ja, ja, es tan gracioso ver la cara de todos esos digimon antes de ser aniquilados —dijo con ese tono de sarcasmo que no comprendí y torció su boca al momento de reír—, es gracioso, ¡ríete! —su risotada duró poco, al ver que no lo correspondía.

—Dime ¿Cuál es vuestro verdadero propósito?

Mi figura no se inmutaba ante nada. Se quitó el pedazo de casco que tenía sobre la cabeza y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo, en donde se hizo trizas. Sus seis alas salieron de su espalda nuevamente.

—Para invadir el digimundo y a través de él invadir llegar hasta el mundo humano —se lanzó en mi contra e intentó golpearme, primero con su puño derecho y luego con el izquierdo. Pero pude esquivarlos.

—¿Y qué vais a ganar con eso?

—Quiero purificar los dos mundos que han sido contaminados por los humanos y los digimon —dijo dando un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

—Vos sois el único que contamina este mundo —mi expresión cambió y los labios en el espejo se torcieron denotando enojo.

—¡Mercurymon digivolves a… Sephirothmon!

Mi cuerpo metálico creció hasta que adquirió un tamaño colosal. Y diez esferas gigantes flotaban en el cielo nublado, una de ellas con labios, en donde se encontraba mi mente. La criatura miraba expectante mi figura y fue absorbida por una de las esferas que conformaban mi cuerpo.

Entró a la primera zona. Una con un suelo arenoso y montañas de rocas de un tamaño considerable. Caminó observando el paisaje y todos sus alrededores.

—¿En dónde estoy? —gritó y su voz hizo eco.

—Estás en el interior de mi cuerpo —mi voz retumbó por todo el lugar—. Y esta es la primera zona que tendrás qué pasar si quieres salir de aquí. Si logras vencer al enemigo de este lugar pasarás a la siguiente zona. Son diez en total.

El monstruo gruñó con fastidio. Y comenzó a correr a lo largo d la zona para no perder tiempo. Fue detenido por una pared hecha de cientos de rocas. En la cima de esta se encontraba una figura, la de Grumblemon, sosteniendo sus dos mazos en cada mano.

—¿Grumblemon? Pe… pensé que habías muerto —titubeó.

—Él no es el verdadero Grumblemon. Pero me prestó algo de su poder para resguardar esta zona y no pases a la siguiente.

—Como sea —dio un salto y se dispuso a atacar al guerrero de la tierra y de las rocas— ¡Ya lo vencí una vez, así que lo venceré nuevamente!

Se lanzó contra él.

—¡Mil golpes!

Una pared de rocas se interpuso en su camino, protegiendo la figura de mi compañero. De pronto, un poderoso impacto lo lanzó varios metros más allá. Apareció la figura de Gigasmon, que había atacado con su "bombardero huracán". Una vez en el suelo la criatura fue atacada por el "golpe ojo de serpiente" de Grumblemon. La criatura emitió un potente rugido de dolor.

Enseguida, una puerta dimensional se abrió.

—Podéis pasar a la siguiente zona —le dije.

—¿¡Qué? Pero dijiste que tenía que vencerlo.

—Sí, pero con esto es más que suficiente —contesté. La figura de Grumblemon desapareció y un montón de rocas cayeron encima del enemigo. Agradecí al espíritu de mi compañero y el otro pasó luego a la segunda zona y esa esfera se oscureció por completo.

La siguiente zona era un inmenso mar con una pequeña isla en el centro, en donde apareció el digimon negro. Parada sobre un pilar de agua apareció la figura de Ranamon. El mar comenzó a agitarse y a formar un enorme torbellino que arrastraba todo hasta su interior.

La figura de Ranamon cambió a la de Calmaramon y atacó al digimon con su "descarga titánica" y lo lanzó hasta el centro del torbellino. Allí un torrente de agua lo atacó y gracias al "diluvio infernal" de la guerrera fue enviado a la tercera zona.

Apareció en un desierto cubierto por ardiente lava en casi toda su extensión. Utilizó sus alas para ascender y no quemarse, pero una llamarada le quemó sus alas. Agunimon le disparaba más fuego, él intentaba esquivarlas, pero sin éxito.

Luego, el guerrero del fuego se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo. Se transformó en Burningreymon y le lanzó más esferas de fuego. Atravesó La puerta hacia la cuarta zona, cubierto por una bola de llamas, mientras se retorcía de dolor y trataba de extinguir las flamas incandescentes.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito? —me gritó, mientras rugía.

—Pronto lo descubriréis… Os faltan siete zonas y en la última os estaré esperando. No un espíritu, ni la copia de un guerrero. Sino yo…

—Está bien, tendré que llegar hasta ti entonces…

—Por ahora os dejaré con vuestro siguiente obstáculo: Beettlemon, el guerrero del rayo y el trueno —mi voz dejó de escucharse y en su lugar apareció el guerrero, sobre algunas tierras algo áridas, parecidas a las de una estepa.

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de unas nubes negras. Una suave brisa cayó desde lo alto y cubría el lugar lentamente, mientras los dos mantenían la mirada fija, no la despegaban ni un solo segundo, esperando a ver quién era el siguiente en atacar, esperando a ver quién era el primero en moverse, aunque fuera un simple movimiento.

El digimon negro sacó de la nada una espada de metro y medio y la levantó, dispuesto a atacar al guerrero. Pero, éste, alzó su mano y apuntó al cielo. Decenas de rayos cayeron a la tierra y otros chocaron con la espada de su enemigo. El arma cayó al suelo y su dueño cayó también malherido.

Algunos otros rayos se impactaron con su cuerpo y luego la siguiente puerta apareció. El digimon fue absorbido por ella y llegó a otro lugar.

Una figura más yacía en el pico de una de las montañas de ese lugar, las cuales estaban cubiertas por blancas nubes. La figura le pertenecía a Kazemon, la guardiana de los vientos y del cielo.

La guerrera hizo algunos movimientos lentos con las manos y con ellos comenzó a controlar las corrientes de aire. Ella sonrió y un torbellino de color púrpura se formó en ese lugar y lo lanzó en contra del otro, pero pudo esquivarlo, ya que saltó a otro pico.

La guerrera continuó creando más y más "remolinos de pétalos" hasta que su contrincante ya no pudo esquivarlos y fue arrastrado por las corrientes de aire de uno de ellos. De el más grande.

Otra puerta se abrió y el torbellino lo llevó hasta ella, introduciéndolo en la siguiente zona: La zona de los hielos, en donde Kumamon esperaba a atacar. La criatura negra se acercó más malherida que nunca.

—¡Mil agujas!

Kumamon dio un potente salto y desde el aire lanzó bolas de nieve con su cañón, que al ponerse en contacto con el blanco explotaban. El enemigo cayó, mientras el guerrero de los hielos esperaba a que se levantara.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Joe the time traveler_


End file.
